


Türchen 42 - 30 Minuten

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [42]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Minuten, die sich wie ein Augenblick anfühlen. 30 Minuten, die sein Leben ändern. 30 Minuten, sich klarzumachen, was er will. 30 Minuten, um sich endgültig zu entscheiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 42 - 30 Minuten

**Author's Note:**

> Für kaktuspo. Ich möchte anmerken, dass ich mich nicht von der Tatsache, dass der René ein alter Motzkopp ist, beeinflussen ließ! XD Schuld an der Geschichte ist ein Lied, das mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

**Wortzahl:** 1953  
 **Rating:** P18 Slash  
 **Genre:** Drama oder so

 

In 30 Minuten kann sich alles ändern. Und Clemens' 30 Minuten rücken immer näher.

Er weiß davon nichts. Clemens sitzt in seinem Auto, auf dem Weg nach Hamburg. Das Training war heute etwas früher als sonst zu Ende und weil er auch bei regulärem Trainingsende auf seinen nächsten Termin – eine Sitzung beim Physio – warten hätte müssen, hat er sich kurz bei seinem Physio gemeldet und gefragt, ob es möglich wäre, den Termin zu verschieben. War es, natürlich. Er hat schon mit einem Schmunzeln gefragt, ob er denn nach Hamburg fahren möchte.  
Seine Pendelei ist sogar schon bei seinem Physio bekannt. René und er sind schon so lange ein Paar, das sickerte ganz langsam durch und ist inzwischen bei echt vielen Leuten in ihrem Umfeld angekommen.

Clemens ist also auf dem Weg nach Hamburg, zu seinem Freund. Diese Strecke fährt er ziemlich oft – sie pendeln immer zwischen den zwei Hansestädten hin und her. Jeder hat noch seine eigene Wohnung, die Entfernung zwischen Arbeitsplatz und Wohnort wäre sonst zu groß, aber immer, wenn es sich ergibt, fahren sie zueinander.  
Jetzt ergibt es sich auch, beschließt Clemens. Er wollte sowieso heute Abend zu René fahren und wenn sich seine Termine so verschieben (lassen), nutzt er das gerne aus und verlegt seinen Hamburg-Trip etwas vor.

Dann kommt Clemens in Hamburg an. Er fährt die gewohnte Strecke, alles läuft reibungslos ab.  
Als er vor Renés Haustüre steht, werden die Uhren auf Null gesetzt. Seine 30 Minuten beginnen.

Clemens hat einen Haustürschlüssel, natürlich. Diese Wohnung hier ist sein zweiter Wohnort, manchmal verbringt er hier mehr Zeit als in Bremen – andersherum ist das ebenfalls so. Er hat auch ein bestimmtes Mitspracherecht, hat geholfen, eine Wohnung auszusuchen, als René der Meinung war, ausgerechnet den HSV als neuen Arbeitsplatz auswählen zu müssen und war auch seitdem an allen Entscheidungen beteiligt.  
Mit der Zeit hat er sich an Renés Arbeitgeber gewöhnt. Klar, schön ist das nicht, aber dass René beim HSV ist, bedeutet, dass sie nicht allzu weit voneinander entfernt wohnen und an Tagen wie diesen schätzt er das sehr. Ist schon eine Verbesserung gegenüber den Zeiten, in denen sie gefühlt halb Deutschland durchqueren mussten, um sich sehen zu können. Damals war das zwischen ihnen wirklich eine Fernbeziehung, heute ist es das nur noch partiell.

Bevor Clemens René sieht, hört er ihn. Ein Murmeln kommt aus einem der Räume, er ist wohl nicht alleine. René hatte heute früher Feierabend als er, die Zeit bis zu seiner Ankunft wollte er offensichtlich mit Besuch überbrücken.  
Clemens zieht seine Schuhe und seine Jacke aus, alles hat hier seinen Platz. Sogar für seinen Autoschlüssel ist ein Haken am Schlüsselbord reserviert.  
Er mag das so sehr, dass das hier sein zweites Zuhause ist.

So, es ist an der Zeit, seinem Freund mitzuteilen, dass er jetzt auch da ist. Dazu muss er erst einmal schauen, wo sich René gerade aufhält.  
Wohnzimmer? Hörte sich eher an, als wäre das Murmeln aus dem Schlafzimmer gekommen, aber was sollte René dort mit seinem Besuch tun? Clemens überprüft als erst mal das Wohnzimmer.  
Es ist leer.

Dann wohl doch Schlafzimmer. Ist ein Handwerker da? Ist wieder mal die Heizung kaputt?  
Ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. René regt sich über so etwas immer tierisch auf, Clemens wüsste in einem solchen Fall schon längst Bescheid.  
Er wartet nicht ab, bis ihm eine logische Erklärung einfällt. Stattdessen öffnet er die Schlafzimmertüre.

Fünfundzwanzig.

Volltreffer. René ist tatsächlich im Schlafzimmer. Und...  
Es ist irgendwie surreal. Clemens starrt auf die Szenerie vor ihm, doch es kommt nur ganz langsam bei ihm an, was er dort sieht.  
René. René ist dort. Er hat Clemens den Rücken zugewendet – den nackten Rücken. Für eine Weile heftet sich Clemens' Blick an seinem nackten Po fest. Ist ja an und für sich ein echt netter Anblick, den er gerne genießt, aber...

René ist nackt. René ist nicht alleine. Renés Hüften bewegen sich, neben Renés Hüften sind Beine abgestützt, die weder zu René gehören noch zu dem einzigen Mann, der für René die Beine breit machen sollte – Clemens.  
Da liegt ein fremder Mann. Und René...  
René vögelt ihn.

Clemens ist wie erstarrt. Er kann sich nicht bewegen, seine Gedanken kommen nur schleppend.

Sein Freund... Sein Freund treibt es mit einem anderen Mann. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, vor seinen Augen.  
Scheiße, er muss hier weg.

Doch bevor er aus dem Zimmer flüchten kann, stößt er gegen die Türe. Sie fällt zu und das Geräusch macht die beiden Männer vor ihm darauf aufmerksam, dass sie nicht mehr so alleine sind, wie René sich das wohl vorgestellt hat.  
Clemens sieht, wie René zusammenzuckt, dann dreht er sich zu ihm um. Auch der Mann unter ihm rappelt sich etwas auf – jetzt sieht Clemens sein Gesicht, aber das ist ihm gerade ziemlich egal. Er starrt nur seinen Freund an und versucht zu erfassen, was hier gerade los ist.  
René ebenfalls. Nach der ersten Schocksekunde rutscht er von dem anderen Mann weg, er schnappt sich die Decke und presst sie gegen seinen Schritt. Als ob das jetzt noch helfen würde...

Der andere Mann reagiert wesentlich sinnvoller. Er krabbelt aus dem Bett, sucht mit gesenktem Blick seine Klamotten zusammen und verschwindet dann wortlos. Kurz darauf – während er immer noch völlig fassungslos seinen Freund anstarrt – hört Clemens das Geräusch der Wohnungstüre.  
Sie sind alleine. Er und sein Fremdgeher-Freund.

René hat ihn betrogen. So langsam nimmt der Gedanke Form an, so langsam realisiert Clemens, was gerade passiert ist und was das bedeutet.

Zwanzig.

„Clemens...“  
„Wir müssen reden.“

Er lacht. Es klingt nicht ehrlich – wie soll es auch? Das ist nicht ansatzweise witzig.

„Ich-“  
„Wohnzimmer. Sofort. Ich will nicht hier-“

Clemens kann den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen. Die Genugtuung, die ihn durchflutet hat, als er einfach seinem Freund das Wort abgeschnitten hat, ist schon wieder verflogen, als er daran gedacht hat, was hier, in diesem Zimmer, vor sich gegangen ist, während er nichtsahnend zu seinem Freund gefahren ist.

René gehorcht. Er schwingt sich umgehend aus dem Bett. Doch als er sich nach seiner Kleidung bücken will, hält Clemens ihn auf.

„Sofort.“  
„Ja, ich will nur schnell-“  
„Nein.“  
„Clemens, bitte. So können wir doch nicht reden.“

Allmählich steigt die Wut ihn im hoch. Erstaunlicherweise ist er noch nicht einmal wütend darauf, dass René ihn betrogen hat – im Moment ist einfach nur wütend, weil René sich etwas herausnehmen will, was ihm nicht zusteht.

„Hat niemand gesagt, dass du nackt sein sollst, wenn ich hier aufkreuze.“

Das zieht. René richtet sich sofort auf, er schnappt sich ein Kissen, das er sich nun vorhält.

„Okay. Wohnzimmer.“

Gefügig mag er nun sein. Dafür klingt er nun genervt.  
Ausgerechnet er... Clemens' Wut kocht kurz hoch, doch dann atmet er tief durch und dreht sich zur Türe um. Bringt doch alles nichts. Es gibt jetzt schlimmere Dinge als einen genervten Freund – nämlich einen untreuen Freund.

Es fühlt sich merkwürdig an, das Wohnzimmer mit René im Schlepptau zu betreten. So, als würde man einen Katastrophenfilm schauen und plötzlich kommt ein Szenenwechsel und die Protagonisten stehen im eigenen Wohnzimmer. Hier ist alles noch normal, aber Clemens weiß ganz genau, dass nichts mehr normal ist.  
Sie verzichten darauf, auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen. Sie bleiben einfach voreinander stehen.

Es dauert etwas, bis das erste Wort fällt.

Fünfzehn.

„Clemens...“

René flüstert nur, so, als hätte er Angst, mit einer höheren Lautstärke etwas kaputt zu machen.  
So, als hätte er nicht eh schon alles kaputt gemacht.

Was soll er tun? Hat das hier überhaupt noch einen Sinn? Sollte er nicht einfach einen Haken hinter die Sache setzen, René hier stehen lassen und abhauen? Für immer?  
Er kann nicht. Nicht einfach so. Obwohl er ganz genau weiß, dass René nichts sagen kann, was das wieder gut macht, kann er nicht gehen, ohne dieses Gespräch zu führen.

30 Minuten, die sich wie ein Augenblick anfühlen.  
30 Minuten, die sein Leben ändern.  
30 Minuten, sich klarzumachen, was er will.  
30 Minuten, um sich endgültig zu entscheiden.  
Halbzeit.

„Clemens, es tut mir so leid.“

Die erste Lüge.  
Ja, es mag ihm vielleicht leid tun. Aber nur ein bisschen. Ein winziges bisschen. Weil er jetzt etwas verlieren könnte. Das Fremdgehen an sich, das tut ihm nicht leid. Sonst hätte er das unterlassen.

„Wer ist er?“  
„Er ist unwichtig.“

Die nächste Lüge. Verdammt noch mal, dieser andere Mann ist nicht unwichtig. Er mag zwar ein wertloser Wurm sein, aber er ist wichtig und daran ist René schuld – er gab diesem Mann Bedeutung.  
Zum Glück kommt sein Freund von selbst darauf.

„Er arbeitet auch beim HSV. Wir haben eigentlich nichts miteinander zu tun. Nur...“

Nur Sex. Weil Clemens dafür offensichtlich nicht mehr ausreicht.  
Es tut weh, das zu hören. Das macht ihm noch einmal bewusster, was los ist – dass er für René nicht mehr ausreichend war und René ihn deshalb betrogen hat. Sein Freund, auf den er sich verlassen hat, hat ihn hintergangen.

„Wie oft?“  
„Nur heute.“

Das kam viel zu schnell, viel zu fahrig – und dass René plötzlich seinen Blick abwendet, ist ebenso wenig überzeugend.  
Als Clemens nichts sagt, beginnt René, seine Hände zu kneten. Dann hat er ihn an dem Punkt, an dem er der Wahrheit etwas näher kommt.

„Nicht so oft. Und wirklich nur für... Es ging schnell.“

Es gibt so vieles, was er sagen könnte. Theoretisch könnte er René stundenlang anschreien, könnte ihn mit unendlich vielen Schimpfwörtern bedenken, könnte ihm alles an den Kopf werfen. Doch kein einziges Wort kommt über seine Lippen. Er fühlt sich zu schwach und sein Freund gibt ihm nicht gerade die Kraft, das, was gesagt werden muss, auszusprechen.

Nicht nur das. Clemens' Schweigen macht ihn aufbrausend.

„Jetzt bin nur ich schuld, oder? Dass du mich ständig alleine lässt, ist das jetzt egal?“

Das löst Clemens' Blockade und plötzlich sind sie da, all die Wörter, die er herausschreien muss.

„Wie bitte? Nur weil ich keine Zeit für dich habe, musst du es mit einem anderen treiben? Du hast gesagt, du kommst damit klar!“

Er lacht höhnisch, dann äfft er René nach.

„Warst immer schön nett. 'Ja klar, Clemens. Du bist Kapitän. Ich habe da vollstes Verständnis für dich. Ich warte auf dich. Kein Problem.'. Du hast nie gesagt, dass du mit einem anderen Mann wartest!“

René schrumpft unter seinen Worten, man sieht ihm an, wie ihm langsam klar wird, dass er gerade definitiv das falsche gesagt hat.

„Clemens, es tut mir leid!“  
„Warum hast du es dann getan?“

Nun ist René sprachlos.

Ein tiefer Atemzug, noch einer... Die Wut verschwindet, die Enttäuschung bleibt.  
Und die Leere. Das, worauf er aufgebaut hat, das, was für ihn immer gegeben war, ist auf einen Schlag verschwunden. Er hat keinen Freund mehr, dem er vertrauen kann, auf den er sich verlassen kann.  
Clemens fühlt sich einsam. Einsam und fremd in dieser Wohnung, bei diesem Mann, der einfach so einem anderen Kerl das gibt, was eigentlich nur ihm vorbehalten war.

„Clemens, ich will dich nicht verlieren. Bitte...“

Wenn er nachgibt, wird er derjenige sein, der sich entschuldigt. Dabei ist es René, der hier die Scheiße gebaut hat.  
Kann er das zulassen? Ist es ihm das wert? Was muss er opfern, um ihre Beziehung am Leben zu erhalten?

30 Minuten, in denen René seinen Namen flüstert, immer wieder.  
30 Minuten, in denen René die Schuld auf sich nimmt.  
30 Minuten, in denen es noch Hoffnung gibt.  
30 Lügen.  
30 Minuten, um sich endgültig zu entscheiden.

Clemens schweigt. Und innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden wandelt sich Renés Gesichtsausdruck von flehend zu resigniert.

„Es ist vorbei, oder?“

Er schluckt. Natürlich ist es das. Aber wenn René das direkt ausspricht, mit gebrochener Stimme, mit so viel Schmerz im Blick, klingt es echt hart.

„Ja.“


End file.
